Juliet
by daisy-may
Summary: its Valentine’s Day and Naruto wants to show Hinata how munch he loves her
1. Chapter 1

OK I was listening to iPod and I heard this song so I got the idea to write this so enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 1

Naruto was walking to his favorite ramen place and thinking yes thinking about one person. Hinata, that name was always on his mind every sent that day he came back from his training.

She had changed so much when he was gone. She had grown a little tall but not a lot she had all the right curves that any girl would kill for. She was still a little shy and would still blush near him he had always thought she was sick all the time. Not until he knew about her loving him. He was shock a first until it all click that feeling he get when he always felt like keeping her safe. From then on he always gets nervures with her around or her name being mention.

God he was going crazy with every guy trying to hit on her if her friends won't trying to get them away, he had a half a mind about killing them. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he had a great idea just for her all he needed was a song. He knew every guy will try to ask her out so he need a lot of help to keep them way.

With all this thinking going on in his head he didn't see where he was going and bump into someone. They both feel to the ground and when Naruto look to see who it was he blush to see it was Hinata.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hinata I wasn't looking" said Naruto

When Hinata look to see who it was her heart was pounding real fast and she could feel her face getting that hot. "Oh god Naruto my so sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking." said Hinata

"Oh no its ok here let me help you" So when Naruto got up and then put his out to help her up he blush with the contacted. He had to ask before he forgets about his plan. "Hey Hinata, what is your Favorite song? Naruto ask

I wonder why he asks me that thought Hinata "My favorite song… well that should be Juliet by LMNT." Said Hinata

"Oh ya I have heard of it. It has a nice beat to it. Thanks but I have to go see ya." Naruto before he ran in the opposite duration to the ramen shop.

Hinata stood there looking at Naruto running "I still wonder why he ask me my favorite song and just run off. Well a have to get home for dinner." With that Hinata walk home still thinking about what happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was sunny day for a perfect Valentine's Day to spend with someone you love. But for Hinata it was always the same each year. She would wake up sad wishing that Naruto would ask her out and tell her he love her. But she knew too well that will never happen so she got ready to walk around. When she walks out the door she could see two people running in her duration. "Who is that?"

Just then it was Sakura and Tenten "Hey Hinata wait up." They yelled.

"What's wrong and why were you guys running?" said Hinata

"We are going to take you somewhere." said Sakura

"Where?" ask Hinata

"To the park where the park where people are singing to the love ones." Said Tenten

"Sure why not I have anything better to do." Said Hinata

"Great." they said at the same time ~Oh hinata you going to love this Valentine's Day~ they both grin at the thought

So the three of them started to head for the park where Hinata present was waiting for her.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the park there were a lot of people sitting there listening to the people who were singing their Hearts out.

"Where do we sit there a lot of people here?" Said Hinata

"In the front." Said Teten

They found a spot not too far from the stage just far enough to see the person on the stage.

"Is she here." Ask Naruto real nervous he going to sing Hinata Favorite song just for her and tell her he loves her.

"Calm down man." Said Sasuke

"Ya beside she here like you plan so calm down." Said Neji

"But what if I mess up or something? What if she doesn't like it?" said Naruto thinking about giving up this plan of his.

"Would you just chill nothing will happen beside you love her, just show how much." Said Sasuke

"She will love it Naruto because it came from you. Hey I bet she will faint if Naruto says he loves her." Said Neji with a smirk

"I'm in I bet 20 dollars she won't faint." Said Sasuke smirk back.

"Hey!"Yelled Naruto

"It's time you're up." said the man

"Oh crap." Said Naruto

"Don't worry you do great" said Sasuke

"Ok."

"Now for the next song well is song by Naruto for Hinata and the song will be Juliet by LMNT enjoy."

"WWWWWWWWWWWhat!" yelled Hinata

Sakura and Tenten just laugh at her reaction.

Naruto walk out on stage just to see Hinata face which was red. ~God she so cute~

The beat stared to play a Naruto just stare at Hinata she stares back.

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

Hinata just blush when Naruto started to sing.

I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

Naruto wink at Hinata and could see her blush even more than before.

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hinata look at Sakura and Tenten a glared at them but went back to watch Naruto sing.

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

~Oh Naruto you always was my Romeo~ thought Hinata

Naruto jump of stage to hinata and got to his knees

Girl you got me on my knees  
Begin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

Hinata help but smile at Naruto. He was singing and just to her oh how much she loved him

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

When Naruto was finished he looks at Hinata and said "Hinata I love you so much I hope feel the same."

Hinata just look shock at what she heard ~he loves me HE LOVES ME~ "Oh god of cause I love you I love sent the begin."

Naruto smile and took hinata and kiss her. She couldn't faint not know. Naruto smile into the kiss he knew she wouldn't faint.

"Pay up Neji." Said Sasuke

"Damn." Said Neji


End file.
